我がまま
by shirocchin
Summary: Tahomaru ingin memonopoli sang kakak untuk dirinya sendiri. [Sibling Incest]


**DORORO © Osamu Tezuka**

**Tahomaru x Hyakkimaru**

"T-Tahomaru..."

"_Ani-ue_.. _ani-ue_.."

Kamar bernuansa temaram milik Hyakkimaru menjadi saksi bisu atas pergulatan terlarang yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Cahaya lilin menari-nari di permukaan dinding kayu, nyalanya yang keemasan menyinari wajah pucat Hyakkimaru. Jendela terbuka sedikit, membuat bulan setengah mengintip. Saat masih anak-anak, Tahomaru dan Hyakkimaru senang memandangi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di atas pegunungan. Salah satu tangan kurus Hyakkimaru menahan dada bidang sang adik, mendorongnya perlahan. Usahanya gagal. Bibir hangat Tahomaru masih menjelajahi kulit lehernya dengan lapar. Sepasang mata terpejam, bibir Hyakkimaru setengah bengkak setelah sesi berciuman panas yang membakar.

Jubah tidur Hyakkimaru tergeletak di sudut ruangan bersama tumpukan selimut yang disusun rapi. Kimono berbahan tipis menjadi satu-satunya penghalang dua tubuh yang saling merapat. Lengan kekar Tahomaru melingkari leher kakaknya, jemarinya yang kokoh menarik kunciran rambut Hyakkimaru membuat helaian hitam jatuh terurai menutupi bahunya.

_Cantik sekali_, pikir Tahomaru. Ibu jarinya membelai bibir merah muda sang kakak. Wajahnya benar-benar manis seperti boneka. Hyakkimaru mewarisi ekspresi lembut dari ibu mereka.

"Tahomaru, kita harus menghentikan semua ini."

Satu kaki Hyakkimaru berada di antara kedua kaki Tahomaru, mencoba menghalangi niat adiknya untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Sekujur tubuh Hyakkimaru gemetar, bibirnya mendadak kering meski beberapa menit yang lalu Tahomaru membasahinya dengan saliva miliknya. Ia mencoba mengingat sejak kapan kegiatan terlarang ini dimulai. Pikirannya berputar, sementara Tahomaru seolah tak peduli dengan protes yang meluncur dari mulut kakaknya. Wajah menunduk untuk menjilat dada Hyakkimaru yang menegang. Satu erangan pelan lolos. Hyakkimaru hampir menyerah.

"_Ani-ue_ milikku, kau harus ingat itu. _Ani-ue_ tak boleh memiliki atau dimiliki seseorang selain aku. Aku akan terus berada di samping _ani-ue_, mengawasi _ani-ue_." Kalimat itu beradu dengan embusan napas berat dan panas, mengambang di udara, terbawa angin malam yang diam-diam menyusup masuk lewat celah jendela yang terbuka.

Hyakkimaru menyadari sesuatu tentang sifat adiknya yang posesif saat ia membawa sosok bocah berpakaian kumal bernama Dororo—seorang teman yang ditemukannya sedang berkelahi dengan tiga pria dewasa berbadan besar di bawah jembatan. Hyakkimaru menolongnya dan saat itu Dororo mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi. Tahomaru jelas tidak menyukainya.

Tahomaru ingin memonopoli eksistensi sang kakak untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati dan memiliki Hyakkimaru. Sifat tak wajar itu perlahan berkembang menjadi sebuah obsesi yang melibatkan hasrat ingin memiliki. Sifat Daigo-_sama_, ayah mereka, menurun pada Tahomaru. Tahomaru akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengikat Hyakkimaru berada di sisinya.

"Kita tak bisa mengakhiri apa yang telah kita mulai. _Ani-ue_ tahu aku tidak bisa berhenti. Menyentuhmu diam-diam seperti ini." Ujung hidung Tahomaru menggesek perutnya saat pemuda itu bermain-main dengan pusarnya. Hyakkimaru menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang suram. Suaranya tercekat. Tahomaru mengangkat wajah, ekspresinya yang tegas mengingatkan Hyakkimaru pada sosok ayah.

Lucu sekali, di saat-saat seperti ini Hyakkimaru terbayang sosok Tahomaru saat masih bocah. Anak cengeng yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Bekas luka melintang di mata kiri Tahomaru menyentak lamunan Hyakkimaru. Luka itu akan selamanya terkenang, sekuat apapun Hyakkimaru berusaha melupakan. Sepanjang sisa hidupnya, Tahomaru harus hidup dengan satu mata. Setiap kali Hyakkimaru meraba bekas luka itu, Tahomaru akan menggeram, dengan liar menggigit setiap jengkal kulit kakaknya yang putih pucat. Sebuah gigitan pelan akan meninggalkan bekas yang cukup dalam karena warna kulit milik Hyakkimaru yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"Hahh, h-hentikan... Tahomaru.." Suara Hyakkimaru lirih dan pecah. Kesunyian yang abadi menyelimuti desa di malam hari sehingga suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar. Suara jangkrik dan serangga malam pegunungan bersahutan. Hyakkimaru samar-samar mendengar bunyi gemericik air terjun dari kejauhan.

Tahomaru menyingkap kimono tipis Hyakkimaru, dengan tatapan bergairah tertuju pada paha kakaknya yang terekpos.

"Jangan berteriak, _ani-ue_." Bibir Tahomaru berhenti di sisi pinggang Hyakkimaru, mengecup pelan sebelum meninggalkan bekas gigitan sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Ciuman itu semakin turun hingga ke pangkal paha membuat Hyakkimaru tanpa sadar menjambak rambut adiknya. Sepasang alis Tahomaru bertaut, iris berkabut, napas memburu seolah berlomba dengan hasratnya sendiri. Hyakkimaru adalah ciptaan Dewa terindah yang pernah Tahomaru saksikan. Setiap malam Tahomaru selalu tenggelam dalam fantasi liar, membayangkan Hyakkimaru dalam balutan kimono bercorak bunga dengan rambut hitam lurus terurai dan pemerah pipi.

"Hyakkimaru..."

Tahomaru memanggil nama kakaknya untuk pertama kalinya dalam sesi percintaan terlarang. Hyakkimaru bukan orang kaku seperti ayahnya, ia tak keberatan Tahomaru memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _aniki_.

Mungkin, dengan memonopoli tubuh Hyakkimaru menjadi salah satu balas dendam atas apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan pada matanya. Tahomaru tahu kakaknya tidak sengaja dan ia sudah lama melupakan insiden mengerikan yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam saat berlatih pedang. Tahomaru masih ingat sang ayah mengurung Hyakkimaru di sebuah gudang bawah tanah tanpa penerangan selama sepekan. Tahomaru ingat suara-suara keras yang ditimbulkan dari pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Bekas luka itu menjadi kenangan abadi yang diberikan Hyakkimaru padanya.

"Di medan pertempuran, aku mungkin tidak sekuat dan setangkas _ani-ue_. Tapi di kamar ini, aku yang memegang kendali. _Ani-ue_ berada di bawah kendaliku."

Tahomaru meloloskan satu-satunya penghalang di antara mereka. Tubuh kekar Tahomaru berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh ramping Hyakkimaru yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Tidak ada lekukan otot yang menjadi ciri khas laki-laki jantan yang terbiasa di medan perang. Pinggang Hyakkimaru bahkan seperti pinggang gadis-gadis desa yang sering berpapasan dengannya. Dari segi fisik, Tahomaru lebih unggul dari kakaknya. Namun dari segi kecerdasan dan kedewasan, Hyakkimaru pemenangnya. Dua hal yang berbeda tersebut seolah tak ada artinya saat tubuh polos keduanya kembali bertaut.

Tahomaru memenuhi Hyakkimaru dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh ramping Hyakkimaru tenggelam dalam dekapan posesif Tahomaru yang menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah malam yang membeku.

"Kau milikku, Hyakkimaru."

Bisikan Tahomaru di dekat telinganya meruntuhkan pertahanan Hyakkimaru. Untuk malam ini, Hyakkimaru membiarkan adiknya melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Esok pagi, mereka akan terbangun dengan wajah lelah dan setengah mengantuk, mengingat malam yang telah mereka lewati bersama.

_**END**_


End file.
